


You're Mine

by QuinnyHarls



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnyHarls/pseuds/QuinnyHarls
Summary: Michael is a regular at this Burlesque club, always donating and enjoying time alone with the dancers. But a new dancer arrives, and her first show is the most amazing thing Michael had ever seen. He wants to own her. He wants to get closer to her. And you want him as much as he wants you. Will you break the rules? Only one way to find out 😜!





	You're Mine

You had heard the name “Michael Langdon” circulating around the club ever since you started your training. All of the girls you worked with described him as “too beautiful for this world”. Which is why your first show was something you were terrified of. 

You had joined Miss Robichaux's Burlesque Club on a whim a year ago. You thought it would all just be fun and games, dancing for a bunch of perverted men, but boy were you wrong. There was so much training that went into it! Their main rule was, you had to be trained for at least a year before your first show. A lot of girls never stayed that long. But now it was finally time for your debut, your time to shine! 

Your outfit for your first show was something to behold. You felt so confident in it (despite being terrified). You were dressed in a pale pink corset, decorated with crystals around the bust, along with matching panties. A feather half skirt was attached to the back of the corset, along with matching feathers in your hair. You also wore an off white pair of gloves, the length reaching your elbow, an extravagant diamond necklace, and a pair of platform heels, the color matching the corset. 

All of the girls wished you luck while you waited backstage, trying to not vomit with how nervous you were. Out of sure curiosity, you stuck your head out from behind the curtain while Mallory was doing her set. As you looked out into the audience, you assume you saw the man everyone was talking about. Michael Langdon. His blonde hair falling past his shoulders, black suit clinging to his skin perfectly, and rings decorating his delicate fingers. You began to sweat at the sight of him. 

You started to panic when you saw Mallory walk off stage, signaling it was time for you to get ready to go on. You stood behind the curtain as Cordelia walked to the side of the stage, microphone in hand. 

“Ladies and Gentleman, tonight we have a special treat for you! Our newest dancer will be performing for the very first time tonight! Now please put your hands together for, Blossom!” 

An eruption of claps started as you walked out onto the stage. Before the stage light came on, blinding you so you couldn't see the audience, you locked eyes with the man you assumed was Michael. He sat up in his chair intrigued, crossing his arms as if he was about to judge your performance. 

As soon as your set was over, you collapsed onto a chair backstage. While you were catching your breath, everyone came up to you and told you how amazing you did. You were proud of yourself. You stayed focused on the moves, and didn't think about all of the eyes on you. You were ready to go home, but one of the patrons had other ideas. 

“Y/N, Mr. Langdon has requested your presence.”

You looked at Cordelia confused, “I thought the new girls weren't allowed to do private dances?” 

“I've made an exception. He was so taken by you that he donated 1 million dollars. That's his biggest donation yet! Touching isn't allowed, so you'll be fine. And I'll have Queenie right outside the door if you need help. I'll go back and tell him you'll be there soon, go get changed.” 

You nodded, then Cordelia disappeared into the sea of girls. You headed to your station and cleaned up your makeup and hair. You also changed into something less obnoxious, now you were just wearing a black bra, black corset, and black mini shorts. It was a lot more comfortable than your previous costume. 

As you walked down the hallway to the private rooms, your heart started pounding. It took a lot to impress Michael, only a handful of girls had ever given him a private dance. But none of them were called by him again, and no one knows why. As you reached the door Queenie was guarding, you took a deep breath and slowly walked inside the room.

Michael stood up as you walked in, a devious smile on his face, “Hello, Blossom. My name is Michael Langdon. Please, have a seat”. 

You looked at him confused, but sat in the chair he motioned to. 

“I’d like to get to know you better before you remove your clothes for me. I'm not a total pig.” 

You just stared at him as he spoke. You had no idea what was really happening. Sure you had friends, you had dated in the past, but he was so different than anyone you had ever encountered before. 

“Please, tell me, what's your real name?” His voice was soft yet stern. 

“Y/N, my name is Y/N.” 

He stroked his chin, and nodded slightly. 

As the hour passed, he asked as many questions as he could. Never once breaking eye contact with you. He even looked disappointed when his hour alone with you passed. As he walked out of the room, he bent down next you you and whispered “I hope to see you again tomorrow.” A shiver went down your spine as he walked off again, his voice echoing in your mind. 

…

Months passed since you started seeing Michael almost every night. He would donate so much money just to see you for an hour a night. Never touching you, never making you strip for him, just talk to you like a normal human. You even started asking him questions about his life, which he would actually answer. It felt like a real connection was happening between the two of you. 

“Michael, can I ask you something?” You nervously asked. 

Michael nodded his head, and waited for your question. 

“Why me?” 

“Hmm? What do you mean?” Michael asked curiously. 

“Why did you chose me and not any of the other girls? There are plenty of them more attractive and talented than me. So, why me?” 

Michael aggressively stood up from his seat, and stomped toward you, his hands grasping the arms of your chair. You jumped at how forceful he was. “Never belittle yourself. You're a beautiful and talented woman.” He stood up straight as he continued to speak, “I was drawn to you because you looked so passionate on stage. You look like you want to be there, unlike the other girls who do this just to earn a quick buck. You BELONG on that stage, Y/N.” He sat back down and whispered something under his breath that you couldn't hear. 

“I'm sorry” was all you could muster. 

“No, don't be. I didn't mean to frighten you. I truly care about you, and have enjoyed our time together. But it seems our hours is up. I must be going.” 

He stood up and left the room, not saying another word. 

...

More time passed since your first encounter with Michael, and something started to change in you. All you could think about was all the things you wanted him to do to you. You wanted his beautiful hands to touch every inch of your body. Even during your sets you would find yourself thinking of him. It was like he put some kind of spell on you. You had to have him. 

When it was time for your nightly meeting, you decided you wanted to put on something more revealing for him. You knew there was a no touching rule at the club, but you really wanted to break the rules just this once. 

Once you got to the room, shutting the door behind you, you stood there and examined Michael's body. Blushing at your own thoughts happening right in front of him. 

Before Michael could say anything, you walked over to him, and crawled on top of him, legs straddling his. You leaned forward, lips almost touching his ear, and you sighed out “Touch me”. 

Michael was hesitant at first, but eventually you felt his lips sucking on you, marking you skin. You shuttered when his hands touched your skin, not expecting them to be so cold. He stopped what he was doing to look up at you, “Are you sure this is okay?” 

You nodded your head as you removed your clothing, revealing yourself. Michael studied every inch of your body as you came closer to him, taking your previous position on him. His hands finding their way to your ass, digging his fingers in every so slightly. You leaned your head down and pressed your lips against his. You moaned as his fingers dug into your skin more as you were kissing. You had only dreamt of this, and it was even better than you had expected. 

Michael eventually parted his lips from yours and moved down to your neck, while also moving one of his hands in between your legs, feeling how wet you had already become. You started blushing when you felt his fingers slide in between your folds. You buried your face in his neck, trying to muffler your moans so you hopefully wouldn't get caught. 

You let out a small yelp as you felt two of his fingers slid into you. Michaels movements were slow at first, but got more intense when you started to ride his fingers. You wanted more from him, and you could tell he did too by the hardness in his pants that looked ready to bust. 

While you were still riding his fingers, you straightened yourself out and started to undo his belt, and then his zipper. You reached inside and pulled out his cock, mouth watering at the sight of it. 

Michael slowly pulled his fingers out of you, and brought them up to his mouth. As he was tasting you, you adjusted yourself on him and slowly slid down on his length. You bit down on your lip as your body got used to the feeling of him. As you started to ride him, your wrapped your arms around his neck to stabilize yourself. 

Your breath became heavy as you rode him. It drove you wild to hear Michael moan lowly, you wanted to hear him scream your name. His hands had been squeezing your hips, but he dug his nails into your skin as you started to slam down on him. His head shot back in the chair you were both occupying, and he started panting. 

Michaels grip tightened on your hips and he started to take control of your speed. You were now slamming into him harder than before, which caused you to cry out in pleasure, not thinking of what could happen if you were caught. 

It wasn't long before you felt your walls contract around Michael. “Michael! I'm!” Was all you could manage before the orgasm took over. Michael slowed down his control of you allowing you to ride out your orgasm. 

Once you came down from your high, you got off of Michael and got down on your knees, and started to stroke Michaels cock. Then eventually taking him in your mouth, tasting the both of you on your tongue. You sloppily worked on pleasing him, which caused his low moans to become louder. 

As you were bobbing your head on him, you heard him cry out “Y/N” before feeling his warm cum slide down your throat. 

You slowly slid your mouth off of him, which caused a loud popping sound as the suction from your lips was released. 

Michael leaned down and kissed you, tongue sliding into your mouth. But before anything more could happen again, Cordelia burst into the room. She fainted at the sight of you both. 

You and Michael quickly got up and made yourself as presentable as you could. You grabbed Michael before he could leave and whispered “Wait for me outside.” He nodded his head and left as quickly as he could. 

Once Cordelia finally woke up, she ordered you to go to her office. You both sat there in silence for what felt like eternity. You knew punishment was coming, but you really didn't want to lose this job. You loved it here. You felt like you belonged to something amazing. 

Once Cordelia finally spoke, the only words from her mouth were “You're Fired.” She left before you could argue with her. You started crying as you grabbed what little you had from your station. You also stole one of the robes because your normal clothes were nowhere to be found. 

As you left the club, you found Michael outside standing under an umbrella, his arm out waiting for you to join him. As you ran to him, the cold rain caused you shiver. Michael wrapped his jacket around you and you both walked off. 

“I'll take care of you, Y/N. We’ll find somewhere that really appreciates you, like I do.” 

You looked up at Michael as tears fell from your face. He kissed your forehead as you both got into a taxi. 

“I love you, Michael…” You whispered to yourself, hoping Michael didn't hear you. 

“I love you too” he whispered in your ear, biting at it before backing away. 

You laid your head down on his shoulder as the taxi drove you both off into the night. You were his now, and you were excited and terrified what the future held for you, especially now that you didn't have your club anymore. Fired for wanting to be loved, how ridiculous.


End file.
